In the Arms of Another Fae
by PhoenixRae
Summary: Kenzi loved and lost the man of her life, went and came back from Valhalla in one piece, & got reunited with her sister from another mother. But she needed some time to lick her wounds and heal; she needed a time-out from the world of the Fae and be her human self again. But she wasn't going without a bodyguard to protect her from the world she just left behind...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the rights to claim _Teen Wolf_ & _Lost Girl_ as my own creation, however, I lay claim on the plot bunny idea that instigated this foray into writing a story based on characters from the aforementioned series. Also some characters from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel_ might make an appearance too in this work of pure fan-fiction...

**SUMMARY:** Kenzi loved and lost the man of her life, went and came back from Valhalla in one piece, got reunited with her sister from another mother and everyone else who has been her true family this past five years. But she needed some time to lick her wounds and heal; she needed a time-out from the world of the Fae and be her human self again. But she wasn't going without a bodyguard to protect her from the world she just left behind...

CHAPTER ONE

KENZI TRIED HER BEST NOT TO STARE AND DROOL, but she found it harder and harder to do especially since the object of her undivided attention was doing chin-slash-pull-ups sans shirt and the cut of his upper body was something straight out of a men's sports magazine. And that was just the view from the back of him. She lost count how many reps he has done since he started his usual morning routine.

"Better close your mouth before a fly decides to take up residence there," came the smart-alecky comment from the man exercising on the doorway leading to the back patio. Why he chose to prop his workout bar there instead of doing it in his room Kenzi have no idea. And she wouldn't be complaining out loud either.

Watching Derek Hale (yeah, weird that his last name was her late-boyfriend's first name) workout every morning since they arrived in Spain a couple of weeks ago has been the highlight of Kenzi's morning since her first run-in with him. At first she was annoyed that Dyson sent one of his lackeys to watch out for her after she specifically told Bo she wanted out of the Fae world. She spent a good half hour berating Dyson on the phone when she found out what Derek was doing at the airport for her connecting flight to Spain.

"Shut-up," she snapped but did what she was told.

Derek finished his last set and jumped down from the bar he wedged between the door frame. He grabbed the towel he draped on handle and wiped sweat off him as he slowly pivoted around to face the snarky Russian former street rat turned closest ally of one of his good friends.

When Dyson first contacted him about this gig, Derek thought his friend was crazy. He, Derek Hale, don't do bodyguard work. He had enough problems guarding the growing teenage supernatural at Beacon Hills he doesn't want to add another one on his plate.

"Any coffee left?" Derek asked after he caught whiff of the contents of Kenzi's mug.

"Pot's still fresh in the kitchen," Kenzi replied, whacking him aside with the folded newspaper she was holding. She was headed for the gazebo overlooking the ocean. It was situated near the bluff where this mansion she inherited from her late-boyfriend was built on.

"Thanks," he grinned and whacked her gently with his towel before making his way to the kitchen.

Kenzi just growled at his departing back and continued her way to her destination.

Now their usual morning routine has begun.

Derek would finish regaling her with his impressive physique glistening in sweat, then she'd go have her coffee and croissant or whatever she can nibble on along with her coffee at the gazebo. Derek often joined her there nursing his own cup and munching on a much heavier breakfast choice. They'd talk sometimes, but they never really talked.

Kenzi quickly found out that Derek Hale was a man of mystery, even though he knew she was aware of their kind of people, still, he wouldn't open up to her. Heck, she doesn't even know what prompted him to agree to Dyson's crazy request of babysitting her halfway across the world. From what little she knew of the lone wolf with impeccable body, he was originally from a small town called Beacon Hills in California. He came from a long line of werewolf family and at one point he became alpha, only to lose it because of a sacrifice he made to save his sister. Other than that, she knew squat about him.

Although the mansion Hale left her was peppered with servants willing and ready to serve her every whim, Kenzi was used to doing things her way. Granted the Clubhouse wasn't always in tiptop shape, but after the Brownie cleaned up the place, they did their best to maintain its cleanliness although sometimes it seemed harder considering the amount of fights ending up happening there.

She told the mansion's staff that as much as possible she prefer to make her own meal. They can prepare Derek's meals if he wanted them to, but Kenzi's specific kind of diet changes depending on her mood so it was better if she took over preparing her own meal instead of having someone else do it for her.

"You left your phone in the kitchen and it's been buzzing like crazy," Derek said and without warning tossed Kenzi's cell phone at her.

Thank goodness for her awesome hand-eye coordination she was able to catch the phone before it made contact with the concrete gazebo floor.

"Thanks," she snapped and checked her screen. Ever since she left she has been exchanging crazy text messages with Tamsin as well as Dyson and heck, even Trick messaged her from time to time, but it was always through Bo that Trick messaged her. She seldom received a text from Bo since she left, which was disheartening considering they were – and still are – BFFs! Jeez, Lauren texts her more than Bo does, and that was saying something if Bo's ex-girlfriend was more in contact with her than her actual best friend.

"Holy shit," Kenzi gasped when she scroll down her message screen. Between Tamsin and Dyson's S.O.S. text messages Kenzi received close to two dozen messages from them alone. Lauren also sent in a couple of texts, but hers were lengthier and more detailed than the ones TamTam and D-Man sent her.

"What's wrong?" Derek looked up from the newspaper he was reading when he heard her gasp. He was seated across from her at the gazebo where one of the many invisible servants of the mansion had their breakfast served.

"Bo's in trouble," Kenzi answered without lifting her eyes from her cell phone. She was clicking, scrolling and reading each text message she received since she left her cell phone in the kitchen. Hell, when she got up her phone was quiet, then less than fifteen minutes later her inbox exploded with non-stop messages from her friends back home.

Derek cocked an eyebrow at her answer.

Bo Dennis, Kenzi's succubus best friend and the only one the leggy Russian with wig and shoes fetish would consider family, has always been in danger long before she found out about her non-human heritage. Dyson gave him the 4-1-1 on the whole Bo and Kenzi situation when his old friend phoned him up a few months ago and asked him a huge favour (Dyson paid for his traveling expenses just to get him to agree) and watch over this special human girl that somehow stole his friend's hardened heart.

At first he was weary of accepting a babysitting job, but after the events in Mexico, Derek wanted to escape Beacon Hills to regroup. He couldn't stand being fussed over by a worried and suddenly overprotective Braeden. On top of that, Scott was starting to sniff around him too and asking way too many questions that he doesn't know the answer to himself.

"Isn't she always?" he huffed and returned his attention back to the newspaper he was reading.

Kenzi lifted her gaze from her cell phone then and reached across the table to smack him with the newspaper she was reading.

"I meant Bo-Bo's in _legit_ deep doo-doo. According to Tam-Tam some ball-busting brunette and a perky blonde with serious mojos tossed the Wolf Man around like some cheap piece of shag carpet just came to town along with a one-eyed human pirate, a pretty cute red haired witch, a stick-in-the-mud Brit and a younger brunette packing a whole lotta sass," she explained.

"What?" Derek frowned at the description his companion just gave him. Sometimes he doesn't know if half of what came out of Kenzi's mouth was made-up or if they were the truth. He was about to ask her some more when his own cell phone started buzzing.

"You're getting a call?" Kenzi looked surprised when she heard his phone ring for the first time since they arrived in Spain. Her cat-like blue eyes moved from the mobile phone Derek got in his hand to Derek's face and back down to the phone in his hand. "You actually have friends calling you?"

"Shut-up," Derek snapped at her then answered the phone. "Hello?"

Kenzi only heard Derek's half of the conversation. She was still reeling in shock to hear his phone ring. She knew he has his own phone. She often caught him talking on it with Dyson.

Derek calls the Wolf Man once or twice a month at least to give him progress report as Kenzi dubbed it. That was why she was shocked that somebody was actually calling him this time. Derek and Dyson never stayed on the line for long; typical male phone conversation. And from the sound of this phone conversation he was having, it will be ending soon. And he doesn't sound too happy nor was he impressed with the news whoever called just told him.

"Are you sure?" Derek's eyes turned to a pair of slits as he listened to whoever was on the other land confirm what he asked about. "Fine. I'll see what I can do." And just like that he ended the call without as much as telling the other person he was hanging up.

Kenzi waited for him to share – _if_ he felt like sharing – after he concluded his unexpected phone call. But it looks like Derek was being his usual non-sharing self.

"You'd really want me to pry it out of you, huh?" Kenzi commented after Derek resumed reading the paper and finishing his breakfast.

"There's nothing to pry," he answered without lifting his gaze from the page he was reading. "Don't you have some Bo issues to deal with?" He deflected any further questions or comments from her by returning back to what they were talking about before he received a call from Scott back in Beacon Hills.

Unbeknownst to Kenzi, he does receive phone calls from his friends all the time. It just so happen that every time she catches him on the phone, it was always Dyson he was talking to and never one of his other friends.

But Kenzi being Kenzi, Derek knew she wouldn't let this go so he grabbed a bagel from the spread on the table and shoved it in her mouth when she leaned close enough to address him. Of course he was careful not to choke her, but shoving food in her mouth worked and that stopped her from questioning him.

His arm received the brunt of her newspaper slapping though for what he did.

Yes, it was another typical day at Casa de la Sirena. They often end up arguing or trying to beat the snot out of each other before breakfast was over. Usually they call a truce while they ate, but there were days – like today, for instance – where neither one of them could control their snark.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, what do you think so far? It has been a while since I last wrote a crossover fanfic, so I'd really appreciate your feedback on this. In case you are wondering, timeline for this story is post-season 4 of _Teen Wolf_ and including current season of _Lost Girl_ so SPOILERS for those of you who have yet to get caught-up with LG.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** – see previous chapter –

**SUMMARY:** – see previous chapter –

CHAPTER TWO

KENZI WAS WORRIED ABOUT BO AND concerned about these 'visitors' Tamsin and Lauren mentioned in their text. They sounded like they meant business. And why would they beat up Dyson like that? Are they friends or are they foe?

Kenzi left the mansion to talk a walk down the beach to think. Her fighting with Derek at breakfast got her mind off the S.O.S. she received from her friends back home, but only for a little bit. She knew talking to Derek about what was bothering her would be futile; the man doesn't give a damn about anything! He was just after keeping her safe as per Dyson's _request_ when he asked his old friend to accompany her here. So she took off for a walk down the beach before lunch.

A part of her wanted to hop on the next flight back home and be by Bo's side. Another part of her, the part that told her to leave the Fae world behind and start living her human life, told her to stay put and let the others deal with those people.

Kenzi was too lost in her thoughts she was unaware of her surroundings or how far off their stretch of private beach she'd gone to. She was nearing the edge of the beach where jaggedy rocks started to form and the water on this part of the beach was crashing harder the rocks, but Kenzi was oblivious to the danger she was walking in to. Her mind was busy trying to come to terms on whether to fly back to North America or ignore Dyson and Tamsin's summons to return back and help Bo.

"_Watch out!_" Derek called out the warming before grabbing an oblivious Kenzi out of harm's way just as a pair of sharp shuriken whooshed past their heads.

"What the hell was that?" Kenzi asked after she regained a bit of her composure. She was about to get up but Derek firmly held her down and underneath him. She was surprised at his takeover demeanor; a side of him she didn't think existed considering the past few weeks they'd been cooped up together he appeared more lenient and easy-going to anything and everything she said.

"Stay down," he told her, craning his neck around, his eyes squinted as he surveyed the area. From where Kenzi lay flat on her back on the sand, looking up at Derek reminded her of someone she knew when hunting for their prey. He seemed way too feral all of sudden and dangerous.

"Who's attacking us?" she whispered, panic mode kicking in and she needed to get up and run back to the safety of the mansion.

Derek paused from surveying the area and looked down at the woman he just saved from being used as target practice by ninja assassins or whatever the hell was after her.

"Not us, Kenz. Those shuriken were meant for _you_," he deadpanned.

# # # # #

WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, _WHOA!_" Kenzi stopped her dramatic back and forth pacing out on the veranda located on the western side of the mansion that was still overlooking the ocean, but this one wasn't set on the bluff unlike where the gazebo was where they often had their breakfast, and slowly pivoted to face the man who came running out of nowhere and tackled her down to the sand, saving her from having two stainless steel shuriken embedded on her forehead or God knows where the assailant aimed to hit her with those. "First of all, I already _removed_ myself from the Fae world, and as far as I know, whoever I owed during my scamming days, I already settled the books. And I highly doubt anyone of those подонок[1] have enough money to hire an assassin – ninja or otherwise," she argued.

Derek remained quiet the entire time Kenzi was ranting and pacing. She alternately did her ranting and pacing since he escorted her back to the mansion after the attempt on her life. At one point she did her pacing and ranting together – and she ranted in Russian the entire time and it just flew over his head whatever it was she was ranting about.

He has, however, an idea who might've hired said assassin who made an attempt on everyone's favourite former-claimed human. The phone call he received earlier during breakfast was from Argent. He was hot on tracking his sister's trail and heard some news along the way on who Kate might be allying herself with until she fully recovered from the thrashing he inflicted on her back at La Iglesia in Mexico.

"Я не могу поверить, что это все-таки происходит со мной,"[2] Kenzi said under her breath before collapsing on the white divan across from the same divan Derek was sitting on. "Я думал, что я оставил эту жизнь позади меня уже,"[3] she continued speaking in Russian, her face looking less agitated and more crestfallen.

Although Derek didn't understand a single word she just said, he was well versed on reading body languages, and right now fatigue was starting to take over Kenzi's body now that her initial adrenalin's left her system. He got up from where he was seated and was right beside his charge before her body gave in to fatigue and she collapsed sideways.

Derek caught the svelte Russian in his arms before she hurt herself. She was knocked out cold and he figured it was probably for the best that she passed out. He was surprised her adrenalin rush lasted as long as it did and they were able to walk back from the beach to the mansion with Kenzi fully conscious before her body gave in and shock kicked-in to knock her out.

He picked her up, carrying her in his arms as if she weighed nothing but a think piece of paper. He went back into the mansion and headed towards the stairs. He took her upstairs to her bedroom, thankful when one of the usually invisible servants made an appearance and held the door to Kenzi's door open for him.

"Thank you," he acknowledged the petite curly haired woman with puffy cheeks and dressed in navy blue and white livery.

"I will prepare a bath for her when she awakens," the woman replied before stepping out of the room, leaving the bedroom door ajar.

Derek crossed the room towards the large four-poster bed situated in the middle of the room. This was the first time he ever set foot inside Kenzi's private domain; he often walked her to her room after their rare nights out together checking out the town, but he never went past the doorway each time he dropped her off.

Kenzi made some funny gibberish sounds as Derek laid her right in the middle of her king-size bed. Her petite form was nearly engulfed by the pillows, but to Derek's amazement she didn't drown in them. He took a step back and watched his human charge rest.

Dyson warned him that although Kenzi has removed herself from Bo's life, that doesn't mean she wouldn't be used to get to the succubus. Today's assassination attempt on Kenzi's life was the shoe Derek's been waiting to drop since he received that call from his friend asking him a favour to look after a certain human.

Derek stepped out of Kenzi's room and quietly closed the door behind him. He crossed the large hallway that would fit an eighteen-wheeler truck and stood by the paned floor-to-ceiling window overlooking the vast and lavishly green Casa de la Sirena garden complete with at least five different fountains strategically placed all over, adding certain panache to the view. And each fountain featured a siren in various poses.

He took out his cell phone from his back pocket and pressed the speed dial to Dyson that he programmed there as soon as he accepted to look after Kenzi. His old friend picked up after the third ring.

"What happened?" was Dyson's greeting as soon as he answered.

"She was attacked on the beach. Her assailant masked their scent so it was hard for me to pick up on it," Derek answered getting straight to business.

Dyson let out a long, ragged sigh on the other end of the line. Derek could just picture his friend sinking down on the side of his table at the precinct if he caught him at work.

"How is she now?"

"After talking a hundred miles per second in Russian since saving her behind from near-death? Fatigue took over her body and knocked her out cold. She's sleeping it off now," Derek answered.

Dyson was relieved to hear that.

"I want you both back Stateside ASAP," the older Shifter's tone brooked no argument, and Derek wasn't stupid enough to argue with an Alpha. The thought crossed his mind too as soon as he got Kenzi back to safety.

If whoever was after Bo managed to find Kenzi after she dropped off the radar, then staying here in Spain wasn't going to be an option anymore.

"I'm booking us a flight back ASAP," he agreed then ended the conversation without much fanfare.

He returned back to check on Kenzi who was still nestled amidst the stack of pillows on her bed. Some colour was back on her face at least, but he could still detect traces of worry on the young woman's face. He quickly assessed her bedroom, then made up his mind and decided to conduct all of his business in her room until she wakes up. He didn't want to take any chances even though her bedroom was located on the second floor of the mansion and there was no easy entry to the room. They were dealing with other entities now, and those suckers could gain access any which way they wanted to so the best way for him to protect his charge was by being there in the same room with her.

Derek will just have to deal with Kenzi's displeasure of having his presence invade her private sanctum when she woke up. For now his first priority was her safety.

# # # # #

KENZI WAS STARTING TO STIR. She was pushing the pillows that cascaded down either side of her away from her person, and she was making these soft, purring-slash-groaning sounds as she slowly rose from her slumber.

"Oh, почему я так устаю?"[4] Kenzi groaned, clawing her up to a sitting position in the middle of her comfy king-sized bed. She propped one leg up and leaned her elbow on her thigh, her forehead being cradled by the heel of her hand. She didn't know what time it was or even what day it was.

"Here," a tall glass of what appeared to be room temperature water was presented to Kenzi.

She cracked open one eye and followed the fingers holding the side of the glass to the hand that was connected to said fingers, all the way to the wrist it connected to, then the arm and forearms until her gaze took her past the familiar broad shoulder she'd been staring at these past how many mornings during his routine workout. And said droolable shoulder was connected to wide-ish strong neck holding the handsomely chiseled face of the man whose last name happened to be the same as her late boyfriend's first name.

"You were in shock and passed out," Derek explained while still holding the glass of water he offered.

Kenzi gave him an incredulous look and grabbed the glass he was handing her.

"Я не в обморок!"[5] She snapped before gulping down almost the entire content of the glass. She angrily shoved the glass back at her nursemaid and pushed herself back until her back hit some resistance courtesy of the pillows.

Derek cocked an eyebrow as he nonchalantly dropped the near-empty glass on Kenzi's beside table. He returned his attention back to his ward and said, "You know I don't speak Russian and yet you keep on talking to me using that language."

Kenzi cocked an eyebrow at him too as she met his icy blue gaze. Ice blue versus ice blue, she had a sudden urge to shiver as the coolness inside the room went up just a notch as their eyes clashed. "Ваша точка?"[6]

"See, there you go again," Derek pointed out and took a step back from the side of her bed. "I get it that you're pissed, but would it kill you to drop the Russian and stick to English when you're with non-Russian speaking people?"

"Bo never minds," she mumbled.

"Well I am _not_ Bo," Derek argued, surprising the young woman on the bed that he heard what she whispered.

"I didn't say you were."

Derek made a face at that comment. "But you _think_ I am her, well I am not."

"Of course you're not! For starters, you definitely got a different junk between your thighs, and secondly...I don't ever recall my BoBo being so scruffy," she fired back at him, referring to his day-old whiskers, which actually looked good on him than Kenzi initially thought it would. She thought Dyson was the only one who could pull off the scruffy-faced eye-candy look, but it looks like the D-Man's got himself some stiff competition.

Derek stared at the crazed Russian young woman on the bed. He was used to dealing with teenage angst and drama since he was surrounded by teenagers back home, but Kenzi wasn't a teenager any longer regardless of how young she looked and her actions sometimes makes one wonder if she was a teenager or not.

"I see you got your fire back," he commented as a means of a comeback to her verbal attack. "One of the servants is preparing you a bath, I suggest you enjoy it then get ready. I already asked your personal maid to pack up some of your stuff," he added before walking away to leave her under the capable hands of the same woman who helped him with the door earlier when he went upstairs with Kenzi in his arms.

"Packed my stuff? For what?"

Derek paused at the door, one hand on the handle and the other pressed against the smooth, varnished surface of the heavy bedroom door.

"We're going home."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** If you are a fan of _Lost Girl_, you all know Kenzi's penchant for always speaking in Russian at a drop of a hat. So to be realistic, I relied on Google Translate to help me with her Russian. If I translated it wrong, I do apologize as I do not have a firm grasp of Russian and, as already mentioned, I used Google Translate to help me out. I'm sure you're all wondering what she's saying just like Derek is so for everyone's benefit, here are the translations in the order they appeared in:

подонок = scumbag

Я не могу поверить, что это все-таки происходит со мной = "I can't believe this is happening to me still"

Я думал, что я оставил эту жизнь позади меня уже = "I thought I left that life behind me already"

почему я так устаю? = "why do I feel so tired?"

Я не в обморок! = "I don't pass out!"

Ваша точка? = "Your point?"

Thanks for reading & I hope you're also enjoying this fanfiction story of mine. Excitedly working on the next chapter here so hopefully that gets uploaded some time soon. I strive to upload at least a chapter or two a week if not a day.

* * *

><p>[1] подонок = scumbag<p>

[2] Я не могу поверить, что это все-таки происходит со мной = "I can't believe this is happening to me still"

[3] Я думал, что я оставил эту жизнь позади меня уже = "I thought I left that life behind me already"

[4] почему я так устаю? = "why do I feel so tired?"

[5] Я не в обморок! = "I don't pass out!"

[6] Ваша точка? = "Your point?"


End file.
